User talk:DarkLantern
02:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Edits Wow, thank you for your edits! 20:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ]] Page blankings Hi, I noticed that you recently blanked a few categories. Instead of doing this, you could nominate them for deletion in LOTR:Articles for deletion. 22:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the timeline/event template on the TA 1304 page. I didn't know how to do that. --Turin Turambar 20:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. On the template matter, I just thought that something in the article might need to be cleared up, or reasearched. It was on how Frodo was Bilbo's nephew if Bilbo was an only child. Any way, thanks for the advice! Clearing something up The second message under "Thanks" is from "The dark marshal I forgot to add my signature.....again.....sorry.--The dark marshal 23:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Recent changes patrol see Forum:Recent changes patrol 01:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) So... what are your thoughts on it? 21:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Adminship Hello, I've been away editing The Beatles Wiki recently, but you've been very diligent about informing me of vandalism (as far as I can tell), and you've been a great help to the wiki overall, so I've nominated you for adminship! Check it out at Requests for adminship. 04:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Say whether or not you accept the nomination in the "Nominee's Acceptance" line, please. 21:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an admin of the One Wiki to Rule them All! Please see for help on how to use your new powers, or you can ask me or fellow admins for advice. Good Luck! -- 16:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) p.s. you can add this template to your user page: Admin Congratulations! As KingAragorn said, ask any of the admins for help, if you need it. Also, be sure to welcome new contributers with and, for anonymous users, . 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Block Hi. May I recomend that 79.72.208.167 is blocked? Jacce | Talk 13:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Forum topic Dear DarkLantern, Please use your signature in the messages you send me in my talk page. To produce an automated signature, just press the sig button ~~~~. Thanks for sending me that link, I will check that topic now.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Voted.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Demsterwold Ah fuck >< I typed DemsterwoRld instead of Demsterwold. I must say that's quite strange. I tought Demsterwold was a famous name but now that I check Wikipedia, I see Demsterwold is a name only used in my language, Dutch. Sorry for any minor incovenience my mistake caused, I will be working on this at once. -- Nognix -- I deleteted the text these pages hold, if you can be so kind to remove these articles: Demsterworld, Taur-nu-fuin (disambiguation) and Taur-nu-Fuin (Demsterworld). -- Thanks. Re: question I voted deleted on three of the them that seemed unecessary. Rain Thalo 21:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Your Opinion I just wanted to get your opinion on a change that I'm proposing to Template:TAYear. My new version can be found here, and the reasoning here - Razor77 03:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Other Template problems I have fixed both of those templates. I was surprised to see them do what they where, but they are ready to go now. - Razor77 00:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Template questions Looking over both of your templates ideas they both look pretty good. Having said that this is an idea that I've been kicking around since I started looking over the Gondorian and Rohirrim templates and just put the finishing touches on it tonight, User:Razor77/Infobox Person. Please let me know what you think of it. - Razor77 03:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Infobox Person Your right, there is a number of the items that are not needed for every entry. Aside form the Name field, all of them will be optional. A couple of fields that I did not add to the demos that I have up but I do want to have in the final are Actor and Character for people that appeared in the Movies. Let me know what you think. - Razor77 19:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree that both Spouse and Weapon would both be good additions to the template. I have updated the my demo of the Base Template. Let me know what you think and if there are any other additions that should be made. - Razor77 20:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Template TG I have deleted it after I removed it from all of the pages that included it. - Razor77 21:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) New Infoboxes I have fixed the new infobox from showing } and } if you use one of the race based infoboxes. If you are using just the base one it will show up and I am going to continue to debut that. Also some of the current infoboxes use Capitalized variables which will not match up with the new infoboxes that uses all low-case letters. When mirgrating from the old to the new make sure you change the case on the variables' names. I am also still working on adding the category as you wanted. Hopefully that will be done tomorrow as well. If you have any further questions just ask. - Razor77 01:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :The new Infoboxes should be adding the proper category now. I have done some basic testing but if you find any problems let me know. - Razor77 04:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Please block User:Tojra. He has been harassing me and vandalizing my page on the Narnia Wiki, and now he has started here. Please stop him. He was a major problem on the other wiki and a total creep, and I know it is the same guy. Rain Thalo 17:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *He has now vandalized King of the West, and I don't know how to put it back to the way it was. He is targeting me specifically, please do something about it. Rain Thalo 18:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hobbit film Sorry, I didn't realize there was an article there... I thought there was one already, with the intent of adding a "differences from book" section if it wasn't already there, but I couldn't seem to find it. I tried "The Hobbit (film)", but that led to the upcoming one by Peter Jackson, and I tried the book to check for any links to articles on films, but there weren't none of them neither, so I just assumed that it didn't exist... but thanks for letting me know it does Ghostkaiba297 04:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Question for you I have just put a new forum post on New Featured Articles and would like to know your opinion. - Razor77 22:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome, Dark Lantern. --Lady Arwen Evenstar 19:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Help with Category Redirects Adding a redirect is not the best option for this. What we are going to need to do is go into each page and change the categories. If you think it can wait until next week I will try to write up a Bot so that we don't have to do it by hand. After we have the categories moved we probably should leave Category:Gondorians there with it's content being so that if anyone adds something to the Gondorians category it is obvious that it needs to be move rather then them thinking that no one has gotten around to adding anything to that category. - Razor77 03:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I've run my bot on both to update those categories and have put the redirect the redirect template on the old category. Let me know if you need anything else like this. - Razor77 22:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re: More Suggestions I agree that those categories are good categories to add, but I don't think that we need to remove them from their current categories. There is no reason why we can't have Category:Rulers of Númenor, Category:Númenórean Kings, and Category:Númenórean Queens. Númenórean Kings and Númenórean Queens should both be categories under Rulers of Númenor. This would provide another way for people to find the information they are looking for. Let me know what you think. - Razor77 03:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about not getting back to you sooner on this (real life got in the way a bit). I do agree with you idea for dealing with the Stewards and I will get started on that as soon as possible. - Razor77 15:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Template:Cleanup I have created a new . I also created a new template for building out other Utility Templates. At some point in time we can update things like with this new template sothat all of our utility templates have the same look and feel. - Razor77 16:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Category My apologies, DarkLantern. Certainly, I shall take greater care in doing so in the future. Do not hesitate to criticize my edits should they prove inappropriate. Thank you. Ralnon (talk) 15:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) How do I become a administer?-Ugluk09 See here for a brief guide; if you seek to become an administrator, I would suggest contributing greatly here and acquiring a vast hoard of knowledge of Tolkin's works; one day, if you should find that this wiki has no active users here, you may go to Central Wikia and ask for adoption, granted you have not been granted sysop access in the last 60 days and you are editing extensively. Good luck! Ralnon (talk) 18:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. Thank you for answering my question.--Lady Arwen Evenstar 17:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, DarkLantern, for that very warm welcome. I hope to be a friend to you in the future--Firsthonorboy 00:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admins What exactly does an admin do, and how does an ordinary member like me become one? I just wanted to know. Thanks.--Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul (Sauron's words after he forged the One Ring) 00:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) hi, what a wonderful work you are doing on lotr.wikia, i saw you have edited the page of King Brand of Dale. the photo used for him with the bow and falcon, maybe you could tell me which actor he is or from which movie. thank you, 08:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Melianhurin Re: Thank you very much for giving me the links to the Forum pages & Article for deletion. I will cast my vote after more studying in the world of Lord of the Rings and this Wiki. --ÈnŔîčö DC (What say you?) 04:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ideas I am very glad to do that. I just need more time. That's one of my hobby as a editor in Harry Potter Wiki and that's one of my many plans here. I found out that there's more incomplete article here so if i have enough time i will edit those pages. Thanks! --ÈnŔîčö DC (What say you?) 07:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: A Bot job? I have run the job. The 19 that are still under the People category are ones that had the category added by a template. The template has been updated and the individual pages are showing the correct template. They will update into the new category if some one makes any other changes on them and saves the page or in 24-48 hours when the job to update categories runs. Let me know if there is anything less you need. - Razor77 01:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply Well, I originally started at Zeldapedia, and decided to look around wikia, eventually coming across this wiki. Re: Image Problem Corrected Thanks for that and thank you very much also for the reminder. --ÈnŔîčö DC (What say you?) 11:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Link Hi I am a adminstrator of the Dutch LOTR wiki and I would ask if you want to add my wiki like you did with the deutch lotr wiki. Just add at the bottom of the mainpage this: ((nl:Hoofdpagina)) You have only to replace this (' with '[ Dutch recent changes link. Thanks for adding link to the Dutch Wiki :) I have fist to edit a lot of articles on the Dutch Wiki (almost evrything) but after I could make maybe a few article's for this wiki about Tal-Elmar or something else.--Thijs95 14:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi I did use the link on this wiki-homepage to the Dutch homepage but then I came to the wrong page (http://nl.tolkien-online.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:MyHome). Could you change it to Homepage, already thanks. Greets Thijs--Thijs95 17:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help if it wasn't for you adding that new category on my article Idis I wouldn't of known you could put categories I've never noticed the categoies before. Bye theoden.king theoden.king I have much knowledge of tolkien's writings so please tell me what I can do to expand this wikia. --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 22:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) What do you have to do to get a Barnstar? Just to know it would be nice to get one and I'm willing to do plenty of research. theoden.king --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 22:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:A Question for You Well, there are many things that I think can be done to improve the administrative pages. First of all would be to establish a firm archiving process. It helps reduce the clutter of the page and makes it more likely that a editor who stumbles upon it will actually add his or her's own opinion. I noticed that LOTR:Articles for deletion has two archives but there is such a backlog there that it is a nightmare to sort through. This may be a bit much but I have always found that in the past it is very helpful to create a bot that can help with tasks such as regularly archiving pages, adding featured article logos, and the like so if you know anyone who has the wherewithal and the willingness to create such a bot, I am sure it would make everyone's job a whole lot easier. In addition, the voting process needs reform on both of the pages. There are major differences in the number of votes made for every other article nominated on both of the pages. There needs to be a policy that states that either a certain number of votes for or against is required or that after a certain amount of time the votes would be tallied and a decision made. I also noticed as I looked over both of those pages that nearly all of the edits came either from the admins or the same regular, established users that you see everywhere. I would suggest that we should get more people involved in the deletion or merging process through a variety of ways. The one that pops to my mind the quickest is a clean-up the wiki project or something similar that is advertised on the main page or through a system like the New articles attack headers that are everywhere. Just a little food for thought and I'm sorry if I rambled on there. If you have any more questions feel free to ask and I am always willing to help out in any way that I can. By the way, remember to add your signature when you posting comments because it took me a moment to realize who had left me a message. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 08:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you but I just noticed something. You reverted several of my edits which were not obvious vandalism and didn't leave an edit summary or any kind of explanation as far as I can tell. Perhaps you can enlighten my thinking as I don't see anything wrong with the edits that I made. If anything, they seemed to be improving the quality of the grammar within the article. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 08:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all the help. --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 22:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Glad to help I'm a LOTR MANIAC I love doing the resarch and to find other people with an interest at my level of LOTR. --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 17:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Done Done with Mumak and onto the other one. theoden.king --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 21:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Done I'm done with both articles now I understand what to do Thanks theoden.king P.S: Do you like the song Vida la Vida --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 21:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know anything about Florin Greenleaf what are you talking about. theoden.king --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 22:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) No harm taken It doesn't matter by the way I just Merged the Moon and Isil. --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 22:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I just Merged FAithful --"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." —Legolas 22:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Eldaravir This message is in context to the article title "Eldaravir". Eldaravir, son of Eldarion, and the 3rd King of the Reunited Kingdom, is a character from a video game. Conceptions of such a character were not originally devised by the Late Professor J.R.R. Tolkien, and in honor of his works it must not be included on a web site, that strictly speaking, provides information on his works. This kind of tampering with literary sources must and will not be tolerated. Therefore, you are requested to kindly make sure that the article is removed, and does not crop up again. Yours faithfully, Eärenúr Vanima I apologize! I apologize for not helping the vandalize of Gandalf and Sauron. I hate when people vandalize it. I do not know who did it but you must have know who did it. I have learned a lot of this Wiki and i made an account new, How do i change the titles of the vandalized character names? I really want to know! Please teach/tell me! When people write Rude sentences of the characters titles i want to fix it. I know what they wrote about Tolkien and i am really mad! Arnon55 wikiwide harassment Yup, that's about the size of it. For some reason this guy, who calls himself Taracka, has decided to harass me via wikia. I have no idea why. I'm a straight up good, Catholic kid, who gets good grades and that's about it. I've never even dated. I have no idea why this creep has it out for me. It started on WikiNarnia some time in July and has spread to here and the Get Smart Wiki. I did my best to revert most of what he did yesterday, but there was just so much. On WikiNaria one of the admins protected my page, and they've done their best to block his IP address, but I don't know what else can be done. In answer to your question, I don't really know what can be done, except what I've mentioned we've done on WikiNarnia. I'd greatly appreciate anything you or the other admins could do to help, but as far as I know, I've never done anything to antagonize this guy, it just came out of the blue. I'm sorry if I'm causing a problem for the wiki, I don't know why this is happening. 21:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Participation Request Well, I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. I didn't want to sound like I was rejecting your request, but I didn't have time to edit when you left that message. I've been feeling very LOTRish today, so I did some editing, mostly images. I'm very busy and I'm a bureaucrat on WikiNarnia, so I don't come around often, but I do visit often. I'll try and edit more. P.S. I recommend protecting User:Rain Thalo's user/talk pages from being moved. Taracka never gives up, no matter what we do on WikiNarnia.